The One I Least Expected
by Magnolia Dragon
Summary: It's been six years since the incident, but he still cant get over "her". But what'll happen when a new girl comes to Fairy Tail University? Will she help him forget "her" and helps him pass the page of his life he can't pass on his own? Read to find out! Please Review! NaLu Miraxus RoWen GaLe
1. Chapter 1

**"Arigatou Mina" My first ever fanfic. Hope you enjoy.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the artwork placed as the cover, Hiro Mashima does)**

The One I Least Expected

It was a quiet day at the University. Who would have thought that he would be missed? Fairy Tail University housed the brightest people in the land, and the best football team. The Fairy Tail football team had won the Fiore High School Football Championship five years ago. The team was composed of the best players of Magnolia: Natsu Dragneel, the quarterback; Grey Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox and Jelal Fernandez the wide receivers; Elfman Strauss, the linebacker and Jet, the runner. Natsu was alone in the gym, trying to forget the accident that had happened when they won the Championship …

_**-Flashback-**_

_It was the finals of the Championship, Fairy Tail vs. Lamia Scale, and the winner would be crowned champion for the next five years. It was a fierce game, both teams where good, but "The Fairies" had a trick up their sleeve, they would have Gajeel score the touchdown. All they had to do was wait for Natsu to make a change in the play. In the last quarter Natsu gave the order: "Silver 33 Long", signaling Gajeel to get ready. After some tense moments, the game started and Gajeel made a run for it. While everyone tried to keep the opposing team from Natsu, he threw the ball and the stadium was filled with silence. There was no one to receive the ball, but then, out of nowhere came Gajeel, caught the ball and sprinted for the touchdown. Thirty seconds on the timer and, he scores! _

_The crowd went mad. Natsu does his usual grin and runs to the bleachers to hug his girlfriend, only to find her missing. His mood gets killed, "Where could she be?" he asks, then someone sais "I saw her going to the locker room." "What the hell is she doing there?!" "Natsu! Wait!" screamed Laxus, the team coach, "Don't go there!" "WHY NOT!?" Natsu snapped back, but before he could answer the boy was gone. When he arrives at the locker room, he hears some strange noises, though he dismisses them thinking it was Grey making out with Juvia, but gets shocked when he finds out that it was really his girlfriend kissing passionately one of Lamia Scale's players, Leon Bastia. He is speechless, "What the hell?" he screams so loud that the two stop kissing only to find Natsu standing in front of them, with tears in his eyes, how his girlfriend was kissing some other guy and letting him feel her. Lisanna was now trying to speak to her boyfriend, but he had stormed out of the locker room. On his way out, he met with his teammates and friends, but just ignored them. He needed space to think, to get the image of his girlfriend cheating on him. Cheating on him, cheating, on, him. He was cursing loudly as he ignored his friends, making them get worried, they knew that when he cursed he was really mad. But before they managed to ask him what had happened, Lisanna walks out of the locker room, running after the pink haired boy. Laxus, who was watching all of this unfold, told the rest of the team not to disturb the couple. _

_When Lisanna catches up to the pinkette, she grabs him by the arm, but he, with a powerful tug releases her grip on him. She then holds him by the shoulders and turns him around, facing her. In this instant she notices that he is crying, and sais: "Natsu… I-im- im sorry, I never meant to hurt you and…" but she was cut off by him when he screams: "Didn't mean to hurt me!" While tears where running down his cheeks "I loved you, YOU! … But you showed me that my love was only in vain. You NEVER loved me!" She was now crying heavily and trying to apologize, but he interrupted her "Our relationship is over! Hope that Leon can give you what I couldn't." But before she could say something else, he had stormed off, walking to his house. Then she realized while sobbing: "What have I done? I've hurt the only person that made me feel warm and special, and now he's gone." Laxus was a bit farther away, but heard the conversation between the two, feeling sad for him, he then told Lisanna to avoid contact with Natsu, to avoid any problems at the high school, to which she only nodded, still sobbing. _

_Hours later, his teammates found out about what had happened and didn't know what to do. Laxus had said that he needed space and time to be able to continue, but Jelal knew better. He made up his mind and went to talk to Natsu, only to find him collapsed on his dorm room floor, crying and sobbing silently. He sat on the bed and asked him about the incident. After a few hour of crying he told the team captain that he would help him with whatever he needed. To what the boy on the floor told him to destroy the pictures of his ex-girlfriend, to which Jelal agreed doing what he was told._

_**End of Flashback**_

_Normal POV_

He started sobbing softly while those memories invaded his mind. But when he heard the gym doors open, he stopped sobbing and wiped the tears that threatened to get out of his eyes. To his surprise, it was Laxus, who said: "What'cha doing here this late in the night?" but the boy didn't respond. "It's about her, isn't it? To which the boy stopped his workout and his eyes, swelled from tears he was just about to shed, he stared at his coach and friend, but didn't utter a single word. The boy then exploded: "Why did she do that to me? Why?" He started to cry again but didn't stop because the coach was like a father to him and he knew that he was the only one that had seen him cry beside Jelal. "Why can't I just forget her!?" To which the coach said: "Because your feelings for her where real, but her feelings were not and you are a very loyal person. Sorry pal, I know that you'll find someone special, and you know that I'll help you with what you need." "Thanks coach, I really appreciate it." Laxus then grabbed Natsu by his shoulder and said: "Come now, let's get something to eat" but the boy said "Nah, better get to my room, its late." The man looked at his watch and saw that in fact it was three thirty in the morning, to which he said "Wow it's really late, better get going before the guards catch you out of the dorms" The boy simply nodded and left for his room. He climbed up through the window he had left open and went to sleep after taking a bath.

Six years had passed since the accident. Fairy Tail University had new students, like Natsu's little sister Wendy Marvel and a few other students. But what Natsu didn't know is that one of these new students would grab a hold of his heart and take him on a journey that would heal him and help him forget her.

It was the first day, and he arrived to the University with his little sister, he walked her to her classroom and gave her some money for her to buy herself some lunch at the cafeteria. She hugged him and said "Thanks Natsu-nii" "No prob." He answered and left her in the class so she can meet her classmates.

Lucy POV

When we arrived to the classroom, a guy walked in front of us presented himself to us: "Hi, my name is Natsu Dragneel. I am the male student body president. What's your name?" "My name is Lucy Heartfillia, and her name is Levy McGarden." I said gesturing to my blue haired friend. "Nice to meet you." He stared at Lucy's eyes. He thought that he could get lost in them, but his thought was cut short thanks to Grey, who threw his notebook at him and said: "Oii, aren't you going to present the new girls to the class?" "Want a piece of me Ice Queen?!" "Yeah, bring it on Charcoal Brain!" _What the hell just happened?_ I thought, but was interrupted by Loke who said: "Hey babe, what do you say to me and you, dinner, at eight?" I just snapped and said: "No, not interested" He was shocked; no girl had ever rejected him. He left me alone and went to his chair, looking gloomy. Class went slow for everyone. I got to sit next to Natsu. 'H_e's nice, good looking and sex… What the hell Lucy, stop thinking about him'._ Before class ended, he looked at me and said: "Want to join me for lunch?" he said while grinning. I had a blush as pink as Natsu's hair and said: "S-sure…" '_OMG OMG I just met him and he is already asking me out for lunch! The hot guy next to me is asking m… shit Lucy, stop thinking about him'._ I thought to myself as I was being dragged to the cafeteria. From the other side of the classroom, Grey watched as the scene unfolded in front of him and whispered: "You finally found someone that makes you happy again, hope you don't screw it." Once there I was surprised about what I saw. "Over here Natsu" some girls called us. We walked towards the table they were seated and I got presented to them by Natsu. "Hi mina, this is Lucy, she's the new girl." Erza, Mira, Grey, Jelal, Elfman and Jet said in unison. "Hey Luce, where's your friend Levy?" The pinkette inquired. "It's Lucy, not Luce, and I wish I knew…"I answered. A few moments later, Gajeel appeared while holding someone. "Yo Flame brain, found Shrimp here lost on the farther part of the campus, you know, the dangerous part and decided to bring her here." "Let me go, and I'm not a shrimp!" Said Levy, tired of being treated like a sack of potatoes. "Damn-it shrimp! Stop kicking me!"

Wendy then appeared with Juvia, who then went to sit next to her boyfriend, Grey. Wendy looked at Gajeel with a murderous look and he quickly understood his cousin, because he placed Levy on the floor gently and started to sweat heavily. The girl in question said thanks, but got scared by Wendy's look. Wendy stood as tall as possible and yanked one of Gajeel's ears and whispered something to him. He then went to Levy and apologized, still very nervous. After that, he left, cursing and mumbling something about big words, small mouth. There was an unusual quiet in the table until: "So, where are you two from?" Mira piped up while trying to start a conversation. "Well…" But got interrupted by Natsu, who said: "Sorry guys, but I have to go." His friends said their goodbyes, but he then looked at Lucy and waved at her. This made the blonde look away, while waving, and blushing lightly. She noticed that he had a sad look on his face and asked when he was out of her sight: "Why is he so sad?" but nobody replied. After some minutes of silence, Juvia said: "Juvia thought that Lucy knew… since Natsu is so nice with you." "What does that mean? You mean he's not this nice to other people?" the blonde nearly screamed, but Gajeel appeared from behind her and said: "It's complicated" I pouted, and then said: "Oh…" Wendy then stood up and told Erza to follow her. She grabbed my wrist and told me to follow her. _'What the hell did I do?' _I thought but was interrupted by Natsu's sister who said: "Lucy, my brother… h-he has a dark past. H-h-he was hurt." I was dumbfound. I didn't know what to think._ 'What happened to him to make him so sad?… Who hurt him?.. Who would do such a horrible thing?' _Erza then said: "Look, It started six years ago…"

**Till next time! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ohayoooo! I'm back with the second chapter of my story._

_I'm so excited! Hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any other thing, only the story. Everything belongs to their respective owners._

* * *

**Previously:**

**Wendy: "My brother, h-he has a dark past"**

…

**Erza: "It all started six years ago…"**

* * *

Lucy POV.

Erza: "He was hurt. Someone he cared about hurt him. It was…" but she was cut short because Wendy interrupted her and said: "Look, i-it doesn't matter who hurt him, the important thing is that you shouldn't ask him about it until the end of the week. Got it?"she said. I just nodded. "Good, now let's get back to the cafeteria so we can have lunch." Erza said. We all nodded and headed back to the cafeteria. Lunch time was almost over, and Natsu was nowhere to be found. Wendy looked at me and saw that I was worried, so she scooted next to me on the table and said: "Don't worry about him; he'll be back before class starts."

The bell rang and we hurried to the classroom. I looked around and couldn't see him. I plopped on my chair and waited for class to start. There was a lot of chatter in the classroom. Grey was partly nude, he only had his boxers on, Juvia was staring at him from afar and enjoyed the view. Erza was eating a strawberry cheesecake, the fifth one in the last 30 minutes, Mira was talking to Levy, and Gajeel was staring at Levy, but with the corner of his eye. The teacher hadn't arrived and I caught myself thinking about him. As started to think about who would have hurt 'him' so badly, the teacher arrived. She had black hair, a white jacket and jeans. She seemed like a good person, but I got my hopes to high. "Grey, put on some clothes! Erza, NO EATING IN MY CLASSROOM! Where the hell is..." but got interrupted by Natsu, who was panting at the door, probably because of running._ 'Damn, he has nice arms…What the hell, Lucy Heartfillia, stop thinking about him. He's just a friend.'_ My mind was drifting off, but Natsu waved at me and sat down at his place next to me. I let out a sigh of relief because what Wendy told me was true.

Class went by a bit tense. Our teacher, Kagura-sama, had made the class answer 45 exercises about biology. Classes ended and we all met at the gates of the school that led to the dorms. We were chatting on how classes had gone for all of us, but Grey and Juvia weren't with us. Levy then said: "Grey must be with Juvia" "Yeah, making out … as usual" Gajeel said, scaring the group. He looked at Levy with the corner of his eye and blushed a bit. Then he put on his earphones and started listening to his I-pod to distract himself from the little bluenette that stood next to him, looking at her every now and then. Moments later, Wendy arrived. She was accompanied by a raven haired boy that looked about her age, whom Cana thought was hot, because he was tall, had a tight shirt that showed his ripped body, jeans and strong looking arms; a blue haired boy, that had a hat on that made it look like he had cat ears, Mira found that a bit strange, but didn't mind and a white haired girl with long hair, a slim figure and good curves. She was wearing a white shirt, blue skirt and knee high boots. Wendy then presented them to the group: "Arigato mina! This is Romeo Conbolt" pointing to the raven haired boy. "This is…" But was interrupted by the blue haired boy that said: "I'm Happy and this is Charla" he said with hearts in his eyes as he looked at Charla. She just humphed at Happy and smiled at the group. After a while they all went to their rooms, except for one, a gorgeous blonde, who was worried about a pink haired boy. I sat on a bench on the entrance of the dorm building waiting for him. I longed to see his smile. After a few minutes, I started thinking about who could have hurt him and how. Her huge brown orbs started to look at the sky, like seeing a story unfold in it.

**Normal POV**

Two hours later, Natsu decided to leave the field where he was running, because it had started to rain. He did it to stay in shape since the inter-universitary games where about to start in a few months. He headed for the locker rooms and took a shower. As he walked to his room, he found Lucy, wet from the rain, asleep on a bench next to the dorm building. He thought about giving her his jacket, the clean one, and leave her there but it was getting dark, and it was cold outside and she could catch a cold. So he lifts her up princess style, cradling her head so she doesn't get hurt and carries her to Wendy's room, since they shared the room. On the way there she stirs in her sleep and gets more comfortable in his chest and whispers with a huge smile on her face: "N-Natsu…" At the sound of that he twitches and blushes a bit. The rest of the way was quiet, except for Natsu, who was humming a soft song so she doesn't wake up. Once at the door of the room, he knocks, and his sister opens the door. She is surprised by the sight and says: "What happened to her?" "Nothing, I just found her asleep at a bench outside and it was getting cold so I decided to bring her to her room." The boy answers. "Sure, put her on that bed…Hey Natsu-nii…do you like her?" "WHATT!?... No I don't, it's just that… that she was outside and it was getting cold and it had rained…" he blurted out with his face flushed from embarrassment, and after placing her on the bed, he said: "I-it's not like that…I'm leaving, so bye." But when she was about to answer to his brother he had already stormed off to his room.

**~Later that day, in another part of Campus~**

Laxus Dreyar was preparing himself for what he was about to do. He was going to go to Mira's house and ask her out. He had been practicing in front of his mirror, thinking about how he could ask her out without getting nervous, after he was satisfied with his idea; he decided to walk out of his house. On his way out, he grabbed the keys to the Audi S4; it was his grandfather's car. At first, Macarov wasn't going to lend him his car, but after a week of being nice and behaving at the university, Macarov agreed to lend him the car.

When he arrived at Mira's house, he felt uneasy. He was nervous about what he was about to do. He dressed a red t-shirt, jeans and a pair of Nike's. He had his hair combed back, a scruffy beard and a light cologne. He gathered some strength and knocked on the door. Some moments later, the door opened and revealed the brother of the woman in question. He had a confused look on his face. He asked: "Sup Laxus, why are u here?" "U-um, is Mira here?" he just asked. He smirked, and then said: "Yep, let me get her. Come on in, wait for her in the living room." Laxus was getting very nervous now. He was in her house. But something calmed him down. He smelled a vanilla and a hint of lavender, he recognized that smell, and it was her. After realizing that he got very nervous again and started practicing what how he was going to ask her out. Moments later Mira came down the stairs and he couldn't help but stare at her. She was wearing a pink t-shirt that accentuated her voluminous curves and mid-thigh shorts.

Laxus POV

'_Holy shit… she's gorgeous…wait, whaaa…Wow…'_he thought as he stared at her. She walked to the living room, a smile adorning her beautiful face, and inquired: "Hey Laxus, why are you here?" Elfman was eavesdropping from behind the kitchen door. He knew that Laxus had feelings for Mira, but thought that he was too dense to admit it. Laxus stayed silent for a minute, he was at a loss of words. After a tense moment, he asked: "Can I ask you something…" She was curious now, she had never seen him nervous before, in fact, she noticed that he was sweating and asked: "Are you all right?" "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that… I was w-wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me…I never see you have fun after the university and thought that you might like to get out of your house for a while…" _'OMG, I did it, but… what will she say… (XC) I don't know!'_ She looked at me curiously, and after a few seconds shrieks with the cutest smile I have ever seen on her face: "Kyaaaa! Yes I would love to go to the movies with you! I internally let out a sigh of relief, because I thought that she was going to reject me as she did to Macao, Wakaba, Loke… and the list goes on…then I say: "Then go get changed, because the movie is tonight at 7:30." She looks at the clock she has on the wall next to the kitchen and sees that it's a quarter to seven so she runs to her room to get changed. When she's gone, Elfman walks out of the kitchen and looks at me. I feel that he stares at me for an eternity, but he starts to sit on the couch and tells me: "You are a nice man, so I'll say this nicely, dare to hurt my sister and I'll have your head." I gulp hard. He was giving me a cold glare and then asks: "When are you planning on bringing her back?" '_Crap, I didn't think about this. I wasn't expecting for her brother to ask me about that'_ I think of an answer and say: "After the movie I was thinking of taking her to eat, so a little after ten" "Ah, ok then"

At this moment, a quarter past 7, she comes down looking way better than when I arrived. She was wearing a small, strapless red dress that showed a lot of her back. It hugged her body really well, so she looked absolutely stunning. The dress ended at her mid-thigh and it showcased her stunning slim legs. I caught myself staring at her voluminous body as I try to utter some words, but all I manage to say is: "WOW!... You look hot..."_ 'Wait…What the hell! Did I just say that out loud!? OW CRAP! She's going to hit me' _I thought to myself as I mentally face palmed myself_. _But all she said was: "Thanks…" with a blush on her beautiful cheeks and then she says: "You don't look so bad either" I had a surprised look on my face and she starts giggling at me. After that I tell her that if we don't go we are going to miss the movie, so she says her goodbye to her brother and follows me to the car. From the door Elfman says: "Be careful sis, and you, don't be late" he said the last part intended to me.

As I open the door to her, I find myself lost in her beautiful ocean blue eyes, she gets in the car and I can't get my eyes off of her. After what looked like a good five minutes she says: "Hey…stop staring at me and let's go, we are going to miss the movie." "Yeah…" I answer and walk to the other side of the car, and when I get in she lets out another of her heart-melting giggles._ 'Crap, if she keeps this up I'm going to have a heart attack.'_ The ride was quiet, until she looks at me and asks: "What movie are we going to watch Laxus?" Her blue orbs where staring at me like if they were curious and I say: "It's a surprise, I already have the tickets, so you'll find out when we get there" She pouts adorably and crosses her arms in front of her, accentuating her assets. '_Damn it Laxus, stop staring at her!'_ When we get there I take my jacket and we go in, she looks very happy, like it had been a long time since she came to a theater. I nervously put my arm around her shoulders and asked her what she wanted. She only asked for popcorn and a sprite. After I pay for the popcorn, I guide her to the room and she shrieks when she finds out that we are going to see Frozen. Halfway past in the movie, she starts shivering and leans on my arm and hugs it. '_Damn she's cold'_ I get her arm off of mine, to her discomfort and give her my jacket, which she accepts and smiles, with a tint of red in her cheeks. After the movie, we go to Taco Bell and have something to eat. At a quarter past 10, I arrive at the front of her house. I get out and open her door and she says thanks. We walk to the door and when we're there I say: "Hope you had a good time." "I had a splendid time" she says while opening the door. When she's about to enter her house she gets close to me and whispers in my ear: "Thanks,... hope we can do that again." And before I can answer she gives me a kiss on the cheek and goes inside to hide her red face that competed with Erza's hair. I stand there dumbfound at her action. "O-ok…" I stroke my cheek and think '_Her lips are so warm and soft…'_

* * *

**Ohayooo. Sorry for the Miraxus in this chapter. Promise that the next chapter will have more of NaLu. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm thinking of putting some RoWen in the next chapter. Suggest what parings you want for the next chapter. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yoooooooo! Sorry for the late update. **

**Sorry for Wendy's OC behavior in the last chapter.**

**I'll be updating every Monday through Wednesday. **

**(A/N): When I use (""), it's a dialogue and when I use ('') with italics, it's a characters thought. **

**Without further addue, the next chapter.**

* * *

_Previously: _

_**Laxus POV**_

_When she's about to enter her house she gets close to me and whispers in my ear: "Thanks... hope we can do that again." And before I can answer she gives me a kiss on the cheek and goes inside to hide her red face that competed with Erza's hair. I stand there dumbfound at her action. "O-ok…" I stroke my cheek and think _'_Her lips are so warm and soft…'_

* * *

_**Lucy POV**_

_I wake up and stretch, noticing that I'm in my room. '__How the hell did I get here?'__ I look outside and the sun is setting. __'Crap, I overslept' When__ I'm about to run to the bathroom I crash with Wendy and we fall. "Damn it Wendy, why didn't you wake me up?" "What the hell… Why should I wake you up? …You only slept for two hours, it's not like you missed anything." She answers. "Oh, sorry about that… didn't mean to scream to you like that… it's just that I thought that… Never mind." I whisper. "It's ok, but you should take a bath." And with that Wendy leaves. I smell myself and love the smell I have. __'Smells like charcoal and spices…' __ In an instant that smell reminds me of Natsu and I wonder why I smell like him. _

_So with a skip I reach the small living room the dorm room has and I ask Wendy: "Was Natsu around here?" "Yeah, why do you ask?" she answers. "Oh… no reason…" I quickly say so she doesn't suspect my crush on her brother, but I was wrong, she already suspected. "Really… is it because you can smell his cologne…?" she asks with a big smirk on her face. I'm embarrassed by her inquiry; she knew and acted like she didn't know. '__Damn, What does she know that I don't?!'__ Overcoming my thoughts, I try to change the subject and ask her: "How did I get here?" Her smirk grows wider and I start to shudder. She replies: "My brother brought you here" '__Ahhhhhh, so that explains why I smell like his cologne…Whaaa…' __she continues: "Yep, you where asleep and he carried you here"__ 'He carried me here. Awww, I had a chance to see him and I missed it. Damn… does he care for me? What … that's not possible, we just met…' __ She can see that I have a dilemma in my head and proceeds to say: "He said that if you stayed outside you could catch a cold" '__Awwww, he does care for me…'__ I smile and say: "Ah, ok. Thanks Wendy." She just smiles and goes to her room. I take a bath and proceed to prepare dinner. While I'm cooking, I can't get the thought out of my head that he cares for me._

_**Three days later (Thursday) ~Normal POV**_

_In another part of campus, a pink haired boy ponders about what his sister asked him a few days ago. He is working out in the gym, but distracted, and Gajeel notices that his cousin is distracted. So he utilizes this opportunity to try to get something out of him. _

_**Gajeel POV**_

_'Mmmm, flame head is distracted…what could occupy his dense mind? I'll ask him'__ I stop the treadmill and walk over to Natsu and say/shout: "Yo flame brain, what's on your mind?" He doesn't answer. So I get next to his ear and scream: "Flame brain, what are you thinking about?" He gets up and says: "Umm, nothing, just something Wendy said…" '__Damn, must be serious… or just the fact that tomorrow is the anniversary of Lisanna's death, can't believe he blames himself for that' __ so I decide to tell him: "Lisanna's death is not your fault, so don't beat yourself up for that…" His expression turns dark and his aura gets gloomy. '__Shit, he wasn't thinking about that, Think I just made it worse'__ "I'll be going now." He spits out and leaves me there._

_**(A/N: I decided to keep most of Natsu's personality from the anime. Remember that dragon slayers find only one mate, and in this story, Natsu **__**thinks**__** that Lisanna was his mate or companion. Enfasis on thinks.)**_

**Natsu POV**

'_Go to hell Gajeel, why did you have to bring Lisanna's death up…' _I spit at him: "I'll be going now" I decide that a long walk around campus might clear my head, so I leave him. I start walking and stumble across many of my friends, but I glare daggers at them and they leave me alone. After an hour of not being able to clear my head, I find myself at the bench that I found Lucy yesterday. '_What if metal head is right? Should I just live my life and stop beating myself about Lisanna? Mmmm…Maybe I should…Maybe I could get someone new in my mind…...Do I like Lucy like Wendy said?...No, she's just my friend…or is she…What should I do...'_ I lay there and decide to take a nap.

**Normal POV**

A distracted Lucy meets with Mira, Erza and Levy at a café outside of campus. The three had decided that they would meet there to discuss Macao's Math homework. After two hours, they finish their homework and Mira decides to ask: "What's wrong Lucy?" "Oh, nothing…" the blonde says thinking about a certain pink haired boy, but Erza then says: "Come on Lucy, you don't fool us, something's distracting you because in the past two hours you haven't said a thing. You usually talk about how the Kagura won't give us a rest with her homework, how Loke won't stop asking you out on a date or how Taurus-sama stares at you." Levy then sais: "Come on, spill it. What is it?" The blonde sighs and sais: "Well… I was thinking why Natsu is so sad…" The girls tense up and look at Mira. The platinum haired girl sighs and proceeds to say: "Look, tomorrow is my sister Lisanna's death anniversary. She died in a car accident two years ago, while traveling to the new school she was going because of the exchange program. She was Natsu's girlfriend. And since her death, he gets sad around this week. Also, something happened to him…sorry, but I can't tell you more about what happened. If you still want to know, I suggest you ask him about it." After this she starts sobbing and crying. Lucy didn't know about her sister and says: "Sorry about that, I didn't know…I didn't mean to make you cry…" "Don't worry, I just get emotional when I tell the story" She responded and then stands up and says: "Let's go, before it gets too late." We all nod and leave the café. It's a little bit past five, and we head for the dorm building.

**Lucy POV**

When we arrive at the dorm building, I say that I want to stay outside for a bit and they leave me. I walk to the bench I sat on Monday and to my surprise, I find Natsu taking a nap. I get nervous, but I ignore my feelings and sit next to him. I look around, to make sure that nobody can see me and lean to him and smell him. '_He smells like charcoal and spices, just like when he carried me to my room…'_ I look at him and he stirs in his sleep. He moves closer to me and I blush, but put an arm around his large shoulders. I get comfortable and fall asleep next to him.

Later, I yawn and notice that he's awake. He looks at me and says: "Morning… enjoyed your nap?" I look at him and notice that I'm curled up in a ball next to him, close to his bare chest, while he has one arm around my shoulders. I get scared and get off of him faster than Cana drinks a bottle of whisky, which I must remind you, it's very fast. "Y-yeah…" Is all I manage to say because I'm so close to him, with my face the color of Erza's hair. "What are you doing here?" the boy says. '_Damn, didn't think how to ask him'_ "Um…I-I just wanted to ask you something…" "Ok, what did you want to ask?" he asks. "Well… it's just that this week you have been on a down mood, and I wanted to ask you why. Also, I talked to Mira about this and she told me that something bad happened to you, and I wanted to know. If that was possible…" He looks troubled. His mood changes to a sad one, again, but it looks that he's having an argument in his mind. After a few minutes, his mood goes back to normal but tells me that it's a story for another time, so we chat about random stuff.

A bit past eight, he gets up and says: "Come, I'll accompany you to your room, it's getting dark and I don't want anything to happen to you." and extends his hand to me. I blush and take his hand to stand up. '_He doesn't want anything to happen to me! He doesn't WANT anything to happen …'_ We walk in the dorm building and my stomach rumbles a bit. He seems to have heard it because he tells me to stay where I stand and storms of somewhere. Moments later he comes with a Sprite and hands it to me. "Th-thanks…" is all I manage to say and he says: "Don't worry, I'll do anything for my friends." '_WHAAAAAT, he already thinks that I'm his friend!'_ He leads me to my room and blushes a bit. '_Awww, he looks so cute when he blushes…what the hellllll, don't think about himmm.'_ We arrive at my room door and he says: "Good-night…" He leans down to my face and gives me a light kiss on the cheek. My cheeks burn at his contact and, again, my face rivals Erza's hair. He shows his signature toothy grin and starts to leave to his room. Before he turns at the corner of the corridor, he looks back at me and waves goodbye. I just stand there, stroking the part of my face that he just kissed. After he leaves I lean on the door, as in to slide down to the floor in pure happiness, but the door is slightly open and I fall inside the room. When I get off of Mira, I look around and find Levy, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, and Charla staring at me. I ask: "What are you all doing here?" Mira looks at me with a playful grin and says: "You like him, don't you?" "Whatttttttttttt?... No I don't!" I say. "Don't lie to us Lucy, Juvia knows that Lucy has a taken a liking to Natsu-san." Juvia says and I just negate with my hands and my head. Then Wendy comes up behind me, I don't notice her, and she makes her best impersonation of her brother and says in a low, gruff voice: "Hey…" I just turn fifty shades of red and quickly turn around only to find myself with Wendy. "Gotcha…" she says with a huge grin on her face, same with Mira. "Fiiiine, I give up…Yessss, I do like him a little." Mira, Erza, Juvia, and Wendy shriek in excitement while Charla just nods in approval. The girls hammer me with questions, and after I answer all of their questions, Mira says: "If you ever need help, you can ask any one of us. We have known Natsu since high school and can give you tips to get him.

**Normal POV**

Natsu returns to his room, which he shares with Gajeel and Romeo. He plops on the couch and thinks about the events of the day. _'Maybe I do like her.' _He notices that Romeo is sleeping and Gajeel is grabbing his coat. Natsu looks at Gajeel, curious as to why does he have his book bag with him so he asks: "Where are you going?" "I'm going to study…" He answers. "WHATTT… you…studying…?" the pinkette says. "YES…to study! Got a problem?" Gajeel retorts. "No…just you never go to study, you usually study in the morning." "I asked someone to help me…Don't wait for me, going to come back late." Gajeel says. "Ok…" Natsu answers.

**~Later at the girls room~**

Levy has her coat and some books with her and says: "Later girls, going to help someone with his math homework." "Who are you going to help?" Mira asks.

When she asks that, someone knocks at the door. Levy runs to the door and smiles. Says good-bye to us and leaves.

"Who was she going to help?" Erza asks. "Don't know, but I want to find out" Juvia and Mira say in unison. Sadly, little Wendy knew something about Levy's mysterious friend.

* * *

**Muahahhahahahhahahahaha**

**Enjoy the cliffhanger….**

**Muajajajajjajajjajajja…**

**Ask for your pairing and see if it gets included. (No gey or lesbian pairings.)(No Yaoi/Yuri)**

**This is the end of my third chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please rate and review. **


	4. Her

**Ohayoooooooooooooooo **

**Thank you all for liking my story and following it. That motivates me to keep writing.**

**I Don't own Fairy Tail or Ratatouile**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_Levy has her coat and some books with her and says: "Later girls, going to help someone with his math homework." "Who are you going to help?" Mira asks. _

_When she asks that, someone knocks at the door. Levy runs to the door and smiles. Says good-bye to us and leaves._

* * *

**Levy POV**

I walk out of the room fast so the girls don't ask me who I'm going to help. I internally let out a sigh of relief. If they would have found out who was the person I was going to help, I wouldn't hear the end of it. We both walk in complete silence out of the dorm building. When we get out, he grabs my wrist and I blush at the contact of his big hands with my small wrist, but I quickly dismiss the feeling. He looks tense, but has a warm smile on his face. As we continue walking, he tries to talk to me, but keeps quiet. '_Why is he so quiet?'_ We walk past the library, and I get curious. "Um…Why didn't we go to the library? Didn't you say you needed help with some math problems?" "…" is all he says. He doesn't say anything for five minutes, he just keeps walking. I stop and jerk my wrist out of his hand. He stops and looks at me with curious eyes. I can't contain my anger and yell: "Damn it Gajeel, answer me will you?!"

He sighs and says: "Ok…I wanted to make it up to you for what I did on Monday, and I knew that if I asked you out, all the girls would have known about it. So I made the excuse that I needed help on my math problems so the other girls wouldn't suspect about it." I swear that my face is flushed with embarrassment, but deep down, I'm happy that he did it this way. If he would have asked me out, I would have probably said no, but I'm glad he did it this way. I smile at the gesture he made and he seems to notice because he smiles at me. "I know that your friends think that you are helping me with the math problems, but, would you like to get some dinner with me?" He says, and I nod furiously and answer: "YESS!, I'd love to!" After I process what I just said, I realize that I said it with an excitement that could be noticed on my voice and I turn red as a beet. He grins and grabs a hold of my wrist again and takes me to a restaurant. It looks real classy and all, but he had reservations and we are lead by the waiter.

The evening went on wonderfully, and the food was something to praise. It tasted great. At 9, he walks me to the room and kisses me goodnight on the cheek. He leaves quickly, like trying to hide something, but all that matters to me is that he kissed me on the cheek. I try to put the key on the hole, but it won't turn. I look at the number of the door and see that it's Lucy's room. I knock and she opens the door. She looks to both sides of the corridor and then pulls me in. She puts me in a chair and leaves. She then appears with Erza and Mira and start interrogating me. I lie, telling them that we were at the library, and they believe me. After that I go to my room, but I can't stop thinking about Gajeel. I change and go to sleep.

**Normal POV**

Gajeel nearly runs to his dorm room. When he arrives, Romeo is in the living room couch and Natsu is sleeping in his room. Romeo then asks: "Where were you?" "I was studying, and it's none of your business. Got it?" Gajeel replies. Gajeel then goes to his room and changes to his pajamas, which are only a pair of shorts. He thinks about his evening with the small bluenette. He smiles at himself and falls asleep.

* * *

**~The next day (Friday) ~**

**Normal POV**

It was the day that marked the beginning of the Inter-universitary football games. At the classroom, everyone was loud, as usual, but what they didn't know is that something unexpected was going to happen.

**Lucy POV**

Today everyone was very loud, except for Natsu. He's not in the classroom. I feel bad for him, but remember that today is the day of the accident, so I decide to visit him at lunch time. Kagura is mean, as usual, Macao stares at me, and when we reach lunch time, I find myself with Natsu in the cafeteria. I run to him and hug him. He gets startled at first, but after he notices that it's me, he hugs me back and I feel his warmth again, making me melt slightly at his strong, warm embrace. We go and eat lunch together. After that he tells me that he's going to attend the rest of the classes and I feel a sudden warmth in my heart and smile happily. He grins his usual toothy grin and we walk outside. When the bell rings, he grabs my wrist and drags me to class. At the classroom, we sit down at our chairs and wait for Gildarts, our history teacher, to come to the classroom and start the class.

When he arrives, he has a worried face. He looks around, and lands his gaze on Natsu, who is sleeping on his desk. He then clears his throat and with it, Natsu wakes up. He then says: "Ok class, today we receive a new student…and her name is…Well, I'll let her introduce herself. Come on in."

I am amazed at what I see. It's a white haired girl, with pronounced curves, a large chest and an angelical face. Her hair is long, almost reaching her waist, has a small dragon like pin holding her bangs. She wears a slim red dress with pink details in her bust area and at the hem of her dress, which ends at her knees and wears pink high heels. "Hi… My name is Lisanna Strauss, nice to meet you…" '_Whattt the hell, how come she's here, isn't she supposed to be dead!?' _ Natsu being Natsu, he doesn't notice a thing and when he sees her he goes to her to greet her, like he did to me when I arrived. He says: "Hi, my name is Nat…" He stops dead in his tracks when he sees who she is. His expression changes so fast that I can't keep up with his mood. She recognizes him and flings herself on his neck, hugs him while she shrieks: "Natsu…" I feel my blood boil inside me and Levy tells me to chill, but I can't. I look at him and he's in a state of shock, while Mira is crying and Elfman is trying to be a man and not cry, but at the end he starts crying as well. A few minutes later, Natsu snaps out of his state of shock and gets her off of him. She looks like she didn't like what he did, but asks: "So, how've you been Natsu-Chan?" He stagers at her question, and turns around heading to his chair, leaving her with the question unanswered. '_Why the hell she calls him Natsu-CHAN!? It's not that he has feelings for her, or does he?'_ After a few tense minutes, Gildarts tells her to sit in the desk in front of Natsu. She only nods. Class goes on unusually quiet. Loke asks her out, but again, gets rejected.

When classes end, Lisanna turns around facing Natsu and says: "Hey Natsu, can I talk to you?" "Ok." Was his reply. I nearly kill her, but refrain of doing so. He stands up and gets close to me and tells me: "I'll go to get you tonight at 8, ok? Be ready…" then he kisses me on the cheek and leaves. "O-ok." Is all I manage to say. '_Jah, take that!'_

**Lisanna POV**

When we walk out of the classroom, I drag him to the roof of the school, the only place we can have a private conversation, and he says in a cold, serious tone: "What do you want to talk about Lisanna?" "It's just that I thought that maybe, we could… you know…try again our…relationship." I say. He looks at me like if he was looking for a hint of lie on my statement, but after a few minutes says: "What makes you think that I want to try again our relationship?" I get taken back by his reply. I didn't know that he could be so cold to me. Something inside me feels broken, like when six years ago, I cheated on him. I look down at my feet, trying to avoid his gaze, but I can't. I feel so bad for what I did to him. I start sobbing and try to speak: "It's just that *sniff* I feel so bad for what I did to you…*sniff* and I want to feel happy again. Only you make me happy *sniff* and I want to be back with you…" "Look, I can't be with you…after what you did to me, I don't want to risk something like that happening again. Besides…I already have someone else…" He says. "Ohh…o-ok…" I say. He says: "I'm sorry, but you will find someone else that will make you happy. I have to go now, so later. It's good to see you. Thought you were dead. Glad you're not." He turns around to open the door to go in, and I 'accidentally' trip on something, thinking that he would catch me, but I land on top of him. He stares at me embarrassed because we are in an awkward position and because he's so close to my 'assets' He tries to get me off of him, being very careful not to misplace his hands, but I don't let him. After a few minutes, he manages to get me off of him and he storms off. '_Shit, thought that I gave him a good view of my chest, but he didn't look at them…What can I do to make him look at me...' _I stay there thinking about what he told me.

**Normal POV~Hours before~**

'_Damn you Natsu, why the hell did I let you convince me about replacing you at the universitary head meeting.' _Jellal thought while heading to the meeting. He was supposed to meet with the Female School Body President at 7, but Natsu told him to go to the bakery and ask for the usual universitary meeting order. As he approached the bakery, he started to think why he had to do this. He dismissed the thought when he opened the door. The baker stood behind the counter, waiting for someone, but quickly asked Jellal what he wanted. When he asked for the order the man looked at him curiously, then asked: "Where's Natsu? Did you win the universitary presidential elections?" "No, I'm his replacement for today…he doesn't feel well." The blue haired man said. "AHHH, Ok" was the baker's response. He went to the back of the store, picked up a box and handed it to Jellal. "Here you go" He said. "Thanks…What's in here?" The man with the tattoo asked. "Ohh, some strawberry pastry and a spicy bowl of rice." Was the answer. "Ok, thanks." Jellal said and left with the box to the meeting. When he arrived, he got the surprise of his life, there was the Female Body President, waiting for him. She emanated a dark aura, one that spooked Jellal, but he decided to go to her and say: "Hey, are you..." But was interrupted by the woman who said: "NATSU! YOU ARE LATE!" When she turned around, she was dumbstruck. She didn't find the pink haired man, instead she found Jellal, holding a box. She stutters and says: "Oh, h-hi Jellal, h-how are you? When she finishes asking, her face is the same color of her hair. He answers: "I'm fine Erza. I'm here as Natsu's replacement. He doesn't feel very well and asked me to fill in for him. How are you?" "I-I'm fine, thanks. Did you get my stuff?" He looks scared. Natsu didn't tell him that he had to get Erza's stuff. After a few minutes, she gestures at the box and he connects the dots. "Yeah, it's in the box." Erza sighs and smiles at him. Jellal thanks Natsu for telling him to get the box, but gets interrupted by Erza, that says alarmed: "Jellal hurry, we're going to be late" "OK, I'm coming" he replies. After that they leave for the meeting.

**Romeo POV(4 pm)**

I'm at my dorm with Natsu. I want to ask him if it's ok if I ask his sister out, but I can't. After an hour of bickering with myself, I have the courage to ask him: "Heyy Natsu… I want to ask you something…" "Sure Romeo. What do you want to ask?" the pinkette asked. "Umm… It's just that I, um… I wanted to ask …Um… ask Wendy out, and I wanted to know if it was ok with you?" The raven haired asked. After a few minutes of silence, which seemed like an eternity for Romeo, Natsu replied: "Don't know, you'll have to ask Wendy about that, but I'll help you with anything you want, ok?" the pinkette said. "Thanks, I'll go ask her out now." After this, I leave to ask Wendy out. When I get to her room, thank Natsu that he told me where her room was, I knock. After a few minutes, Lucy answers and says: "Hey Romeo, what can I do for you?" "I was looking for Wendy, is she here?" He says. "Sure, wait here, I'll go get her." She leaves and I stay at the door. I hear some giggles and I fear the worst. Some moments later, Wendy comes out of her room in a white blouse and shorts. I look to the side, so I don't stare at her, and say: "Hey Wendy…I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat later?" She tilts her head to the side, thinking about what to say, then says: "Yess, I'd love to." "Ok, I'll pick you up at seven thirty." I leave and jump with happiness because she accepted.

**~Later that day~(7:30 pm) still Romeo POV**

I arrive at her room, wearing a button down white shirt, black pants and my watch. I knock at her door, and she comes out. '_Damn…she's hot…her hair looks nice…'_ I look at her, she's wearing a green blouse that shows a lot of her back, a black mini-skirt and a pair of black high heels. She left her hair untied, which made her look like a model. "Wow…you look…ho… I mean beautiful..." I say. I feel stupid for saying it like that, but I couldn't help it. "Thanks…" She says with a beautiful blush on her soft face, while smiling. She walks out of the room with me and we head out. I ask her what she wants to eat, and she says that she wants to eat some pasta. So we head out to the only Italian restaurant in the area, Ratatouile. When we arrive the waiter, Jet, tells us to wait there for a moment. While we wait, Happy and Charla arrive. Happy shouts: "Hey Romeo…What'cha doin here?" "I'm here on a date with Wendy." I said. "Cool, I'm here on a date with Charla… Heyy, I have an idea… Why don't we make it a double date..."

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHA *cough***

**Love cliffhangers**

**Till next chapter. ****Please review. **

**Later Minna!**

***bows***


	5. Holy Crap

**GONICHIWA!**

**Sorry for the late update. I was watching anime so I could get new ideas.**

**I didn't get tired of this fanfic, ok?**

**I will start posting weekly again. Promise.*makes pinky promise***

**Sorry*Bows Excessively***

****= actions**

**And, without more dillydallying, the new chapter**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Happy:__Cool, I'm here on a date with Charla… Heyy… I have an idea… Why don't we make it a double date...?"_

* * *

**Romeo POV**

'_Happy just suggested we double date… It's a good idea, but… what if Wendy wants to be alone…'_ "What do you think Wendy?" "Mmm, ok... If it's ok with Charla." Wendy says. Charla humphs, and nods in agreement. We walk in and we are seated in a booth table for four. The dinner goes smoothly, with Happy staring at Charla and me, trying not to stare at Wendy. To distract myself from Wendy's amazing attire, I try to start a conversation: "Um…ahhh…How do you know Charla?" _'STUPID! How come this is the only thing you can think of asking Romeo… What a disappointment I am…'_ "Well, we met when we were in middle school, and we've been friends ever since." She answers. "Oh, that's nice." "How do you know Happy?" she asks back. "Well…we met at the last year of high school…He usually was alone and your brother befriended him first. After that we became friends." "Ahhh," is her reply.

**Natsu POV (7:40 pm)**

"Crap, what should I do? Should I tell her the little incident with Lisanna, or should I just act like it never happened?" I walk around my room impatiently, thinking about how Lucy would react to this if I tell her. I hear Gajeel open the door, and greeting someone, I ignore that and keep thinking about how to tell Lucy. Minutes later, he knocks at my door and says: "Hey Natsu, someone's here to see you." I put on a shirt and walk out of my room. There stands Mira and Elfman, Mira having a killer aura and Elfman with a worried face. I walk to them and ask: "What's up Mira, Elfman. What do you want to talk about?" "Can we talk in private?" Mira says surprisingly calm. "O-ok…" I'm a bit scared.

Last time Mira wanted to talk in 'private' it concerned my relationship with Lisanna. _'What would she want to talk about now? I'm not in a relationship with her sister…'_ I gesture her to follow me and I lead them to my room. I tell her to sit in my bed and I sit on the floor. "Look…WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO LISANNA?!" She screams. "What do you mean?" I say. She starts to utter nonsense and Elfman speaks up: "It's just that Lisanna has been crying ever since she arrived from school, and the last person to speak to her was you, so we think that something happened." "How come you're so calm Elfman?" I say. "Well, because, knowing you, it was probably a misunderstanding." He says. "Oh, well it's just that she wanted to try our 'relationship' again, but I turned her down. Told her that I already had someone else in my life. And if I don't hurry, I'm going to be late for my date."

"OHHH, ok. Soooo… who is the girl you are going on a date with?" Mira asks in a calm voice, with a nice, peaceful aura emanating from her. "Well, I'm going on a date with Lucy." "KYAAAAA! Good for you Natsu, you better tell me all the juicy things that happen on your date, Ok?" She says. "Ok." Is my response while I change my shirt. They leave and I go to pick up Lucy. As I reach Lucy's room, I hide behind a wall. I can see Romeo, walking away with Wendy. I feel happy for him. I've known he had a crush on Wendy since high school. Think it happened when we walked home with him and Wendy every day. I smile and let them be. Minutes later, I knock on Lucy's door. She answers and wow. _'Damn, she is hotttt!'_ She's wearing a red blouse with blue accents and a blue mini-skirt._ 'I'm definitely going to ask her if she wants to be my girlfriend. What the hell Dragneel, she's just your friend. Or is she?' _

**Normal POV**

The couple walks in the park that's illuminated by the moon and the lamps. Minutes later they sit at a park bench and stay silent for a while. Later Natsu starts talking: "Lucy, I have to tell you something…Remember when you asked me about what happened to me…well it's just that Lisanna, my ex, had an affair with another person a few years back and it hurt me a lot. But then she said that she was transferring to another school because of the exchange program and then the 'accident' happened. Supposedly she was dead, but we saw that it wasn't true. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that she's alive, but the scars are too deep. That's why I can't talk to her like I used to."

"…" is Lucy's answer. "And when we talked this afternoon, she wanted to try again our relationship, but I turned her down. I told her that there was someone else." He says. She looks at him curiously, and attempts to ask him who is this someone, but resists asking. They leave the park at 9 pm and head for the restaurant. They enjoy the food and at 10 head for the dorms. In front of Lucy's door, Natsu and Lucy say their goodbyes. Before Lucy can open her door, Natsu grabs her wrist and turns her around. She blushes and he gives her a kiss on her cheek and says: "Good night." After that he leaves. She enters her room with a red face and locks her door. '_He gave me a good night kiss, again…AHHHHH. And I enjoyed it! What the hell is wrong with you Lucy…Do I like him?_'

**Two months later. (April) Normal POV**

It has been a great first semester. Laxus asked Mirajane to be his girlfriend, and after two rejections, she finally agreed. She wanted to say yes the first time, but remembered that Erza told her to play hard to get, to see if he was serious, and it paid off. Levy and Gajeel go out often, but nothing has happened between them. Although it looks like they like each other.

The inter-universitary football games are only a few days away. Wendy, Charla and Lucy enrolled in the cheerleading squad, Romeo got accepted in the football team as a replacement, and Happy got in the cooking club.

Natsu has been uneasy the past few days. He wanted to tell Lucy how he felt, but every time he tried, Lisanna interrupted. So, Natsu decided to tell her at the opening of the inter-universitary games. That way he could not be interrupted.

**Natsu POV**

'_I'm going to the track to run a bit. I'll need it for the games.' _I take my phone and jacket and leave the dorm room. On my way to the track, I find Romeo, looking at his phone. I walk to him and ask: "What are you waiting for?" Knowing that if you ask something to a distracted person, he will tell you the truth. "Um, I'm waiting for Wendy to call me. She said that she would call me to confirm the time for our date." Moments later he realizes that he said something that he shouldn't have said and gets scared. He looks at me and sighs in relief. "Come Romeo, I'm going to the track to train, you should accompany me." I say. "O-oo-ok" is his response.

We arrive at the track and I look at him. He looks tense so I say: "Chill man, its ok. You have my permition to date my sister. I know that you have been meaning to ask me that. Just in case, you where talking out loud while shaving last Monday. That's how I know that you wanted to ask my permition." His face is flushed of embarrassment and says: "OHH, you heard that… thought that you were out."

We train hard. I can see that I made a good choice at accepting him at the team. He could run hard and could catch my balls with ease. When we're done, he looks at his phone, but Wendy hasn't called him. I tell him: "Look, if you want an answer now, you can go to her dorm room and ask her personally." "WHATTT!? I can't do that!" he screams. "Oh, so you don't want the answer? You don't care if she says no? You don't mind if she has a date with someone else?" I ask to tease him, but it looks like it got to him, because he says: "Of course I care. It's just that she might think that I'm desperate…" "Nahh, It'll be fine. Trust me. Go to her room and ask her." I say. He only nods and we shower before we leave.

**Normal POV**

Later that evening, Romeo is standing at the entrance of Wendy's room, determined to ask her about their date. When he's about to knock on the door, he hears some girls on the inside: "Soo, Wendy…" The utter mention of her name makes him tense up, and without hesitation leans on the door to listen to the rest of the conversation: "Why didn't Wendy-san call Romeo-kun?" '_Hah, that must be Juvia'_ Romeo thinks and strains to listen: "Umm…well…It's just that Erza told me to not call him. She said that if he liked me, that he would come here and ask me, but it looks like it was just a one timer…" Wendy says. '_Crap, she expected me to come and ask her? So I don't look desperate! Hah, I'm going to knock now.' _"But, I can't wait anymore, I'm going to call him!" '_Crapppp, I better knock.'_

*Knock Knock*

Wendy and Juvia get startled, and Wendy proceeds to check who's at the door. To her surprise, Romeo is standing at the door. Her heart starts to race and she can't calm herself down. Juvia notices that something is wrong so she stands up and opens the door. After that she tells Romeo to pass and she leaves. Wendy sits at the couch and Romeo sits on a chair. At that moment, Romeo starts to look at Wendy and he's dumbstruck. She wears a blue blouse and a pair of shorts. He seems to wander off in his thought and Wendy snaps him out of it. They drink a cup of tea and Romeo talks with her about their date. After their talk, Romeo looks flustered.

**~Flashback~ **

"_When you're about to leave, get close to her and give her a light kiss on the cheek, ok?" Natsu says. "WHAAATTTTT! I can't do that!." Romeo answers embarrassed. "It's ok. She won't mind. In fact, this can get you closer to her and improve your relationship with her"_

**~End of Flashback~**

After a moment Romeo heads for the door and Wendy follows him. He says: "So, Friday at eight, right?" "Yep…" was her reply. "Bye, see you tomorrow" She says. He takes the opportunity and gives her the kiss on the cheek. Then says: "Bye...sweet dreams." And leaves. Wendy stays paralyzed in her spot. Moments later Juvia arrives with Levy, Charla, Erza, Mira and Lucy. The girls get spooked by Wendy and call her, but the bluenette doesn't answer. They rush to her side and drag her inside. When she sits at her couch, she faints, with a big smile on her blushed face.

**~Wednesday ~ Two days later~**

**Natsu POV**

Classes go out like normal. Kagura is mean, as usual. Macao stares, and I eat my lunch with Lucy and the others, except Romeo, he's nowhere to be found. Wendy has a red face and doesn't look at us, like if she's hiding something. So I decide to ask her: "Hey Wendy, what's wrong? You're acting weird today…" "NOTHING HAPPENED BETWEEN ME AND ROMEO!" Not a minute passed and she realizes what she said. She face palms and plants her head on the table. "Come on, tell us what happened. Perhaps...Did you two kiss?" I say with a big smirk on my face. When she hears what I said, her face turns so red that Erza's hair got jealous. She stands up and pulls me far away from the table. When we are far enough so they can't listen, she says: "H-he gave me a good night k-kiss on the cheek last night." "AHHHHH, that's all…thought that you two had taken it to the 'next level', you know what I mean, right?" Her face turns even redder and stutters: "N-no, w-we didn't do that!" "JAJAJAJAJAAJAJA. Just pulling your leg sis…That's none of my business. And even if you did, I wouldn't get involved, ok?" Her head starts to release steam and I hug her. "Romeo is a nice guy, if you want to date him, I'll support you every step of the way." She calms down and whispers: "I know you care. Thanks for supporting me."

While we head back to the table, Lisanna intercepts us and asks me if she can talk to me. I tell Wendy to head to the table and go with Lisanna. "What do you want Lisanna?" "It's just that…" she says, but gets interrupted. *RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG* "Sorry Lisanna, talk to you later. Have to take Lucy to her class." And I leave. Before I can leave she pulls my hand hard and I land on top of her. I hit my head hard on the floor and land on something soft. Suddendly, Lucy comes and…

* * *

**Buahahahahhahahahhahaha'**

**Major cliffhanger. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA*cough, cough***

**I'm planning a new fanfic, and I need your help. **

**Please write in the reviews which of these three pairings should happen in my new fanfic.**

**Natsu x Mirajane/Natsu x Erza/Natsu x Wendy **

**Please submit your vote and in the next chapter I will inform you, my readers, about the new story. **

**Arigatou mina!*Bows***

**Natsu: Heyyyy, what the f*#k. Why did you make Lucy find me in that position!**

**MG: Sorry, had to make it a bit more interesting. Besides, you end with Lucy.**

**Natsu: Still, she didn't have to see that.**

**Lisanna: Jaj, Better for her to see that. That way she knows that I'm your girl.**

**Natsu: What the Hell!?**

**Lisanna: Yep, that b*#ch better be ready...**

**MG: HEYYYY! SHUT UP! Sorry for that. **

**Later mina!**

**Till next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**YOOOOOOO. Hey there. **

**Thanks for your sincerity Naeda. Sorry in advance for the short chapter.**

**But I just want to try a new dialogue method. Please review and say how the new method works. Is it better or worse than the usual way of writing?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fairy Tail**

**And now, the new chapter.**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"_Sorry Lisanna, talk to you later. Have to take Lucy to her class." And I leave. Before I can leave she pulls my hand hard and I land on top of her. I hit my head hard on the floor and land on something soft. Suddenly, Lucy comes and…_

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

**Natsu**: _'Crap, what the hell is she doing here?!'_

Lucy stands petrified at the scene in front of her. She looks at Natsu, then at Lisanna, then back at Natsu. She can see the face of desesperation Natsu has on his face.

**Lucy**: "What happened Natsu?"

**Natsu**: "Um, I was just talking to Lisanna and, well…she pulled me…and…well, sorry Lucy. It wasn't my fault. She just…"

**Lucy**: "It's ok. You don't have to explain what happened. I saw everything."

**Natsu**: "EEEEEHHHHHH…"

**Natsu** regains his strength and gets off of Lisanna. He doesn't say anything, grabs Lucy's hand and leaves.

**Lisanna**: _'Damn you blonde b*tch! I will make you hate him, no matter what! Natsu is mine and only mine.'_

Natsu looks at Lucy and lowers his gaze, he wants to be swallowed by the floor, die, be eaten, or even get killed by Erza and Mira, anything to avoid Lisanna's strange behavior and Lucy's surprising calmness. While he's walking, Lucy tugs his hand and both stop near an empty classroom. She looks at him and starts dragging him to the empty classroom. When they arrive she closes the door and locks it.

**Lucy**: "What happened a moment ago with Lisanna was an accident, right?"

**Natsu**: "Of course it was! Did you really see everything?"

**Lucy**: "No, the only thing I saw was when you where on top of Lisanna."

**Natsu**: "Then, why did you tell Lisanna that you saw everything?"

**Lucy**: "Because I know that you wouldn't do something like that. You are a nice person and you take into consideration other people's feelings."

**Natsu**: "AHH, Ok. But, why where you so calm?"

**Lucy**: "Well, because you said that it was an accident and that it wasn't your fault. Besides, I trust your word; I wouldn't question what you say."

Natsu sighs in relief and hugs Lucy. Moments later he grabs her wrist and takes her to her class.

**~Later that day~**

Natsu and Lucy walk to the bench next to the dorms where they have met for a few times now. They both sit and stare at the sky.

**Natsu: **"Hey Lucy… there's something I want to talk to you about."

**Lucy**: "What is it Natsu?"

**Natsu: "**Well, it's just that I've been trying to tell you this, but every time I try, someone interrupts us."

While he says this, he looks around, checking that no one is around to interrupt him.

**Lucy**: "Really?"

**Natsu**: "Yeah." Starts to take deep breaths to relax. "Lucy, we've been going out to grab dinner for a few months now, and…well, I think that you are a beautiful woman, nice, comprehensive, honest, and funny. Thanks to you, I was able to have fun, and I don't want that fun to stop. Lucy…will you be my girlfriend?"

Lucy looks stunned. (This is Lucy's face O_O) She starts to stutter and her face looks as red as a tomato. Minutes go by and she doesn't utter a word. He starts to worry a bit.

**Lucy**: "I don't know…Let me think about it." '_Stay strong Lucy, Erza told you to do this. Erza said that it will be ok. She said that her book "How to Date" said that you have to build suspense._

**Natsu: "**Oh…ok…"

Natsu looks as depressed as ever. He was expecting a quick answer.

**Natsu**: "Well, it's getting late. We should head back to our rooms."

**Lucy**: "Yeahh…"

**Natsu**: "Come, I'll accompany you to your room."

Lucy's stunned again. She wasn't expecting for this.

**Lucy**: "O-ok."

Natsu grabs her wrist and starts to walk to her room. When he arrives at her door, he lets go of her wrist and turns to look at her.

**Natsu**: "Well, here we are. Good night."

As he says this, he leans down and gives her a kiss on the cheek and whispers: "Think about it, ok? I'll be waiting for your answer."

After this he leaves, whistling a tune.

Lucy enters her shared dorm room and finds Wendy cooking.

**Lucy**: "Hiufff, glad that I could control myself. Felt that I was going to explode. Remind me to give Erza her book on dating."

**Wendy**: "Ok. So, did he ask you?"

**Lucy**: "What do you mean?"

**Wendy: "**Well, he told me he was going to ask you something. Did he ask you? What did he ask?"

**Lucy:** " Well, yes he did. He asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend."

From another room you can hear shrieks of happiness.

"How's in your room Wendy?"

**Wendy: **"Well, since I knew that he was going to ask you I told the girls to come here and hide in my room."

**Lucy:** "WHAAAA…"

* * *

_**HAHAHAHA. Sorry for the late update. This method beat my ass.**_

_**Also my grandmother confiscated the laptop because I was "addicted" to writing fanfiction.**_

_**Sorry. Gomen.**_

_**I will have a small deviation chapter this weekend to compensate for the lack of chapters last week.  
Its gonna be epic. I feel like its going to be like the .5 chapters of the manga.**_

_**Hope you enjoy my fun chapter that comes next.**_

_** After some thought, I will ditch the pairings, because it will be a Natsu x Harem. Sorry, but after seeing a lot of harem anime, i got inspired. My brother suggested it and i started watching Harem anime, and it won me over. Its going to be called "I'm not Alone Anymore" and it will have action and romance, but no lemon. I will start posting that story soon. Maybe i will make a preview in this story. Don't know when, but if you ask for it and give a way to introduce it in the story, I will do it. That includes the credit.**_

_**Later minna!**_


	7. Chapter 6-5

**OHAYOOOO. MD here. Sorry for the late update, my laptop caught a virus and I lost EVERYTHING! Well, enough of that. This chapter will be a chat with the characters and their opinion on my new fanfic "I'm not Alone Anymore" I will apologize in advance, cause my writing of this fanfic will take more than a week each, since im writing it on my tablet. Sorry for any gramatical errors, kay?**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

MD: Hey Natsu, what do youthink of my new fanfic?

Natsu: Well...first, i want to beat youto a pulp!

MD: Why is that?

Natsu: Because I am a freagin GIRL on the new fanfic! Thats why!

MD: Well, I did tell you I made it a genderbender story...

Lucy: Wow wow wow wow, What did you say? You made a genderbender?!

MD: Yepp. And your name is Luke Heartfilia, son of the mean Jude Heartfilia.

Lucy and Natsu: Wait, WHAAAAATTTT!

Grey: Oi, Flamebrain, keep it down. Some people are trying to sleep.

MD: Greeeeeeeyyyyyy...There you are...

Grey: What is it, MD?

MD: Well, You are in my new story too.

Grey: Ooo. Am I the guy that kiks Flamebrain's but?

MD: Nope, You are the strippig girl in Nayumi's class.

Grey: WHAAAAA...

Natsu: Hold up. Who's Nayumi?

Lucy: Nayumi? Who's that?

MD: That's the name I made for Natsu.

Grey: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA You got a weird name.

Natsu: Shut it Ice Princess!

Grey: Yeah, and who's gona make me Charcoal Brain?

MD: SHUT IT, BOTH OF YOU! YOU ARE GOING TO WAKE UP ERZA!

Natsu and Grey: Sorry...

MD: Good. Now... Your name's going to be Gri, Got it Grey?

Natsu: Jajajajajajaajaja Your name is worse than mine.

Grey: Wanna fight Ashhead?

Natsu: Bring it on!

Both Natsu and Grey start banging their heads togather.

MD: Heyyy, dont fight. Erza's gonna come.

Both ignore MD and continue fighting.

Erza: What's with the ruckuss? Are you two fighting again?

Nastu and Grey stop fighting and get all buddy-buddy with each other.

Natsu and Grey: Nope, we're having a very nice time. No fighting. AYE!

Lucy: There goes Happy 2.

MD: Jajajaja

Lucy: Is Erza going to appear in your new story?

MD: Yep, But she will still be a girl.

Natsu: What. You make me a girl, but she stays how she is?

MD: Yep. Now shut up and let me tell you something about the story.

Natsu: I refuse to be a girl...

Erza: Shut your mouth or I will close it for you!

Natsu: AYE!

Erza: Please proceed.

MD: Thanks. Well, it's a Genderbender story with a lot of action, and a bit of romance. Not as much as the fanfic you are in right now. Like I said earlier, Natsu, Grey and Lucy will have their genders altered. You will be a girl, Gajeel will also be a girl, Levy will be a boy, Juvia will be a boy also...

Gajeel: I heard my name. What happened?

MD: Oh nothing. Just telling the readers of my fanfic about the new story.

Gajeel: Oh, is that the one where I beat Salamander in a fight?

Natsu: Yeah, like that will ever happen.

Gajeel: Don't test your luck Salamander, I will run out soon.

MD: Gajeel, Natsu! Do you want me to call Erza?

Natsu and Gajeel: NOOOOOOOO!

MD: Then stop arguing and let me finish.

Natsu and Gajeel: OK.

MD: In my story, all of...

Sting: What about the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth?

MD: Don't know...but if you appear, both of you will be girls as well. Oh, and one more thing. Gajeel!

Gajeel: Yeah?

MD: Your name in the new story is Gajeline.

Natsu and Grey do a spit-take.

Natsu: JAJA, What a bad name!

MD: Heyy, thats a bit rude.

Gajeel: Ok...*sighs* But what's it about?

MD: Where you asleep when I said that?

*a very drowsy Levy walks in*

Levy: Gajii...where are you?

Grey: WHaaaaat! Gajii?

Gajeel: Be right there!

MD: GAJEEL, What where you doing with Levy?

Gajeel: Nothing.

MD: AHHH, ok. Mira, I know you're behind the door, come out.

Mira: Sorry, couldn't contain myself. Once I heard Natsu scream I had to know why.

MD: Ohohoho... sooo... did you hear my explination about the new story?

Mira: Yeah, I did.

MD: Can you tell Gajeel what I said?

Mira: Sure.

MD: Thanks. And Gajeel!

Gajeel: What?

MD: Your secret is safe with me. *wink*

Gajeel: ...

MD: OK...so, in my new story all of you will have...

Grey: Wait. Is Mira going to be on the story too?

MD: YESS! And she is a girl too.

Natsu: Whaaaaaaaaa...She's a girl too?

MD: Yes she is!

MD grabs Natsu, kiks him out of the room and locks the door.

MD: OK...Now, In my story all of you will have tails. FINALY!

Mira: What kind of tails?

MD: Well, you will find out when I post the new story. Also you will have animal ears. You will look soo cute.

Grey: Heyyy... do I have to wear the ears?

MD: Seriously... the ears will be stuk to your head.

Grey: Whaaaaaaa... I wont be able to take them off?

MD: NO!

Grey: Fine. I'm going back to sleep.

MD: OK. HAPPYYYYYYYYY! CHARLAAAA!

Happy: Whaaaaaaaat? *with a fish in his mouth*

MD: Come here for a moment.

Happy: AYE SIR!

MD: Where's Charla?

Happy: She didn't want to come because she disliked what you made her do on the story.

MD:Oh come on. It was just a date! Nothing serious happened.

Happy: I know, but she didn't like it.

Angry MD: Well to bad! Because she will have to do it again! ** Spoiler**

Rogue: OHHH CRAP! You made MD mad...

Angry MD: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Rogue: Nothing!

MD: Thought so!

Mira: Calm down MD...

MD looks at Mira and glares daggers at her.

Mira: o-ok... Sorry.

MD returns to his usual self.

MD: Where were we?

Gajeel looks at Grey with a sinister look on his face while Grey pleads silenty for Gajeel not to go to that subject again.

Gajeel: Something aboout animal ears...

Grey does an epic facepalm.

MD: OH, yeah. you are all going to have animal ears growing out of your heads.

Grey: ...

MD: Oh well. This is the end of this uncommon, weird, strange chapter. Say goodbye everyone!

All the girls in unison: BYEE!

MD smaks Grey on the head

Grey: What was that for?

MD: Say goodbye to the readers.

Grey: Bye.. I think...

MD: Close enough. Wait... Lets go se what Gajeel's up to...

Everyone: OK!

MD walks to Gajeel's room with everyone following closely behind. MD slowly opens the door.

Everyone: O.o

Gajeel is sleeping with Levy, and she's holding him like a teddy bear

O_O

Natsu in another part of the house: Get me out of here!

Gajeel and Levy wake up to see everyone looking at them.

Gajeel: What are you doing?

Grey takes a picture of this and says: This one is for Facebook.

Levy: What is?*still sleepy*

Grey: This..* Grey shows them the picture of them sleeping while Levy hugs Gajeel*

Levy: WHAAA...

Grey runs out of the room and Gajeel follows him, trying to takethe cellphone.

MD: Well, this is the end. Bye guys!

Everyone: Bye!

Natsu: This is not over yet!

MD: Yes it is. Sayonara!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter. I did it to introduce my new story and to have good laughs. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Have a request? Tell me what you want and I will write what you want. Please enjoy my stories and keep reading. **

**I would like to thank you all for favoring my story and following it as it develops. It motivates me to keep writing this sory. Please keep reading it and reviewing it. **

**Till next time! *Bows***


End file.
